Who Am I To Disagree?
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: "Shut up." Monroe stated again, his mouth threatening a smile when Nick pressed against him, spreading that sickly dark scent of his all over Monroe's shirt. "You're an idiot." Monroe/Nick


**Title:** Who Am I To Disagree?  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>N.A  
><strong>Author:<strong> Desperate For Attention  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>N.A  
><strong>For:<strong> Whoever wants to read my crap  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Grimm  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nick Burckhardt and Monroe  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Really bad spelling and poor Grammar  
><strong>Title song:<strong> Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I have absolutely no claim on Grimm or any of the characters who are associated with the show, I am merely a skint student writing crappy fics because there isn't anything else to do, so don't sue. Nor do I own any of the songs used within the title of the content of this fic.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Shut up." Monroe stated again, his mouth threatening a smile when Nick pressed against him, spreading that sickly dark scent of his all over Monroe's shirt. "You're an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>**ho ****A****m ****I ****T****o ****D****isagree****?**

"Damn it Nick! It's everywhere!" Monroe snapped, barely glancing at Nick stood by the door, Monroe's coffee cup in one hand and the morning's newspaper in the other.

"What is?" Nick asked, furrowing his brow when again Monroe threw his nose in the air and sniffed an almost wistful look in his big chocolate brown eyes that were trying so desperately to be angry with the ignorant Grimm.

"You are! Your scent. It's everywhere." Monroe snapped, "the bathroom, the kitchen, my bedroom!"

"I thought that's what you were aiming for?" Nick mumbled grinning as he moved around Monroe to take his all too familiar space on the couch, Monroe following him still with his nose in the air. "You like it," Nick sneered playfully glancing across at Monroe.

"Yes—No, shut up." He snapped.

"You do, I know you do. You tell me all the time when we're spreading that scent all over the bedroom." Nick smirked and Monroe growled a warning to the playful Grimm. "You're always complaining that something doesn't smell like me, always going—"

"Shut up, Nick."

"It shows how much I care," Nick cooed much to Monroe's growing dismay.

"As much as I do like it—don't say a word." He added at the end when Nick perked up, those devastatingly bright grey eyes already wanting Monroe to back down, give in and just claim some of Nick's scent over himself. "There are... others who don't."

"You've been having Blutbaden parties without me?"

"No."

"Have there been some sniffing around then?" Nick asked turning back to the open paper in his hand when Monroe grumbled another _'no'_. "What are you complaining about then?" Nick laughed. "Is it because I haven't been here for a few days, is the smell wearing off? Are you the one who's been stealing my socks?"

"What are you talking about?" Monroe asked slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion at Nicks rambling and frustration from the way in which the Grimm had toed off his shoes and rested his feet on Monroe's coffee table. "I don't care!" He added when Nick opened his mouth to speak. "You have to stop scenting all over the place."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, not a problem. I'll turn it off altogether whenever I come over."

Monroe growled rolling his eye when Nick smiles, shaking his head he shifts awkwardly on the balls of his feet before surrendering to Nick's slow smile and inviting eyes, grunted he strolled calmly – much calmer than the wolf inside wanted him too – and settled beside Nick, casually leaning in to sniff at the column of Nick's neck.

"Doesn't the scent actually help you?" Nick asked eventually, grinning at the way Monroe pulled back abruptly and looked away. "I mean, when other creature's smell that I've been here doesn't it make them think twice about bothering you?"

"You aren't supposed to be protecting me!" Monroe snapped. "I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Is that why you keep peeing in my garden at night?" Nick smirked watching as Monroe's cheeks tinged a bright pink colour and his eyes blew wide. "Yeah, I know all about that. It was weird at first, but I find it sweet." He adds just to taunt Monroe further.

"I don't do that!" Monroe spluttered, nervously glancing between his hands and Nick, who managed to scoff and roll his eyes all in the same move as a laugh. "Not that often anyway. I'm just..."

"Stating to others that I'm yours right? The same reason you have to rub against me the minute I walk through the door and the same reason you have to bite me. Just stating your claim right?" Nick beamed when Monroe cringed.

"It isn't my fault, you leave smelling of coffee, breakfast and me and come back reeking of paper, ink and that partner of yours, not to mention everyone else you've met out on your merry little way. I can smell the old lady who sat next to you feeding the pigeon's in the park this morning." Monroe stated a jealous bite to the end of his tongue.

"And yet you're complaining because I make this place smell too much like me?" Nick asked, quirking his brow when Monroe glared at him. "I'm just trying to make sense of it."

"Shut up."

"I think you've only brought this up because it's been three days since I was here and you've missed me." Nick grinned folding the paper back and throwing it to the floor before leaning up against Monroe's arm. "You were just after my attention."

"Shut up." Monroe stated again, his mouth threatening a smile when Nick pressed against him, spreading that sickly dark scent of his all over Monroe's shirt. "You're an idiot."

* * *

><p><em>God living in the UK has so many draw backs! Grimm has only just started here; we had the first episode Monday. It's bloody brilliant! So yes, again I am late jumping on the band wagon but that's an area of living that's been the drawback. Damn it, I might just pack up and move to America.<em>


End file.
